digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sistermon (disambiguation)
Can you guys review these two translations (and the upcoming Hackmon), and tell me whether there's anything from other profiles that could be farmed over to the other Digimon's write-ups? Basically, since it looks like all four profiles talk about all four Digimon, there should be a fair bit of source-sharing going on. 00:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) (Awaken) Should we put information about Sistermon Blanc (Awaken) and Sistermon Noir (Awaken) from Digimon Collectors somewhere? --UM AaaBattery (talk) 13:35, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Not until we can figure out if these names are correct or whether they are actually separate species or just alternate forms like Demon (Cloaked) and Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon's Miko modes. 13:40, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::A translation of their profile's probably the best shot, but my instinct is that these are forms rather than evolutions/separate Digimon. Lanate (talk) 01:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::The profile starts off with "Another form of Sistermon Noir.", but the "form" language is pretty widely used for evolutions/slides in the profiles. I think the fact that it has a separate profile at all should be enough for us; can we get confirmation on the kana used in Collectors? 17:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Anybody? 04:04, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Digimon Fortune uses the (覚醒) if that's what you're asking. :::::By the profile logic, we'd have to separate Kuzuhamon and Sakuyamon's Miko Modes as well, as the former has its own Collectors profile and the latter its own Crusader profile, and that's a step I'm not quite willing to make just yet. Lanate (talk) 04:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Depending on how we want to work with Jinrou Mode (ref. Cavalier Mode), this would mean Sistermon X (Kakusei) or Sistermon X (Awakened). There are Collectors cards for these guys as well. Since it sounds like we want to TailDaemon this, all I need is consensus on the name. 05:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'd support Awakened. My only reasoning to keeping it Jinrou Mode at the moment is that it had the explicit katakana of Jinrou Mode at one point and the reason why we have Cavalier Mode is because it was officially romanized as such. I don't have a hard and fast opposition if I've overruled on this matter, but I'd prefer to wait until an official profile comes out before we switch to Werewolf Mode or something. Lanate (talk) 01:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Digimon Species This is not a digimon? :We haven't come across a Digimon solely named "Sistermon" thus the page doesn't have the category. The Digimon species categories have been applied to Sistermon Blanc and Sistermon Noir as we consider them unique species. Lanate (talk) 01:13, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Thompson sisters Could these be a reference to the Thompson sisters from Soul Eater? Particularly in that Gankoomon (Lord Death) is raising Huckmon (Death the Kid) to take on his role. 15:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) i was thinking they reminded me of panty and stocking from panty stocking and garter belt.--Guyver92 (talk) 01:46, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hacker's Memory has them as a reference to HyperDimension Neptunia, considering they're voiced by the voice actors of the twin sisters, Rom and Ram. I figure those actors were chosen for a reason lol.Marcusbwfc (talk) 05:29, August 23, 2018 (UTC)